<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which Tommyinnit Bites Dream by ConcreteClownCocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619777">In which Tommyinnit Bites Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcreteClownCocks/pseuds/ConcreteClownCocks'>ConcreteClownCocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Romance, No Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcreteClownCocks/pseuds/ConcreteClownCocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: Gore, blood mention, cannibalism, death, attempted manipulation<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In which Tommyinnit Bites Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy's teeth chatter as he stands on the grey platform, despite the almost overwhelming heat from the fire around him. The fact that he was on fire didn’t help either. Whatever. He was visiting Dream today, with only one goal in mind. To bite him. He wanted to dig his teeth into Dreams flesh, to rip it from the skin, and to eat it. He wanted to hear Dream scream in pain. He wanted Dream to suffer just as he did. Just as Tubbo did. Just as everyone did under his wrath. He would suffer. “Hello Dream” Tommy said, stepping off the platform and smiling. “I missed you Tomm-” Dreams manipulation was cut off by a loud shriek of pain. Tommy had bitten him, and wasn't stopping. His teeth pierced Dreams flesh with ease, teeth scraping against bone, slicing veins, causing blood to splatter and fly around the prison, landing on his shirt, his flesh, and dream. He drank greedily from Dreams open wounds, savouring his blood, and, on occasion, darting his tongue inside the wound, just to hear Dream scream. He continued. Tommy wanted to hurt Dream as much as he could, to harm him the same way he hurt everyone else. Ripping off chunks of flesh with strength he had never known before, spitting Dreams flesh aside into the lava. He laughed. “I hope it hurts Dream, I hope it fuckin hurts." He said as he put his fingers under dreams eyelids, "I never relized how pretty they were, Dream. I think i'll take them." He laughed as Dream screamed again from the pain of Tommy sticking his fingers in his eye sockets. A thoughtful look passed Tommy's face. "You know what Dream, there ugly, fuck you" He squeezed his fingers together, Dreams eyes popping from the pressure, causing more blood and eye juice to fly around and land on Tommy. Dream screamed again and Tommy laughed. Tommy was enjoying every bit of this. "Fuck you dream" Tommy swore as he bit off the last chunk of slimy, sweaty, sticky, green skittle flavoured flesh. </p><p> </p><p>Warden Sam rushed to the bridge, trying to get there as fast as possible. He regretted not using minecarts, even if it would ruin the aesthetic. 'But,' He thought to himself. 'I never could have predicted this, Tommy, being a cannibal? Him, eating Dream ALIVE?' He stepped off the platform, but it was too late, Tommy spit the last piece of flesh into the lava, almost hitting Sam. Tommy smiled at him, casually. “Sorry there mate, i’ll take my leave now. Just had to get one last thing done” He started walking towards the bridge, green blood almost coating his flesh. “I'm sorry, Tommy, but I can't let you leave. Your're a danger to the public now” Sam replied. “Why wouldn't I be able to, Sam? It’s not like I did anything wrong.” Tommy replied, still smiling happily. “I- You just ate someone Tommy” Sam almost dropped his chill prison guard demeanour there, he has to be more careful. A pile of square bones stood in the corner as Tommy gazed upon Dream. “Huh” “I guess I did do that, alright then. Tell Tubbo I love him” He stepped back from the  bridge. He picked up Dreams arm bone, and began to munch on it. He thought that it would be drier, but it still tasted good. The Warren got on the bridge, shivering for the entire ride home, unable to understand what had happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the recent lore and my intrusive thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>